Why Can't You?
by Dcfan100
Summary: A short fic about Batman and Black Canary back in there training days. Black Canary persistently tries to get a date with Batman but he keeps saying no. Now all she wants to know is why?


**Okay here is my second BTBATB fic, reviews are welcome, flames are not. Hope you enjoy. This story takes place during Batman's early years when he was being trained by the JSA. Think of Batman and Black Canary about 19 or 20 and Batman is still using his first costume.**

"Sorry bats, you're still to slow" Black Canary grinned as she knocked over another training robot. Batman just scowled as he pulled out another batarang and stabbed it into the robot beside him and kicked it aside.

"Come on kids!" Hourman called "Keep your eyes on your opponent!"

"Yeah bats, keep your hands up and if I've told you once I've told you a thousand times, you can't always rely on your goofy gadgets to get you out of jams." Wildcat added. Batman's eyes narrowed a he broke the head of a robot and launched it into the torso of another robot with so much force that it exploded. Black Canary took a quick look over at him and sighed. It was no secret that she had been attracted him for quite awhile but he never seemed to take a hint. All he seemed to do all day was brood.

"Move it or lose it Canary!" Wildcat yelled from the sidelines. Black Canary turned around just in time to duck the incoming punch from another training robot. She leaped over it and kicked the robot into the growing pile behind her. Meanwhile Batman smashed his fist straight through the middle of the last robot and let it fall slowly to the ground.

"One minuet and thirty six seconds, to slow." Flash sighed. "Do it again" he insisted.

"But we've been training all morning" Canary complained.

"Oh come on kid, toughen up!" Wildcat said "You don't see bats complaining do ya?" Canary turned to see Bats who simply stood and well brooded but showed no anger or fatigue about having to run through the training module again.

"But he's…ugh never mind." Canary sighed.

"Alright, release the next wave of training bots!" Hourman called to Dr. Mid Nite at the control center. The doors on the side of the training center opened and more robots stepped out. Canary groaned as she prepared herself to go through the training exercise yet again.

"Say Bat's if you're not busy tonight how about we go to dinner?" Canary asked him after the training session.

"No thanks" Batman said quickly heading for the locker room.

"Oh come on, it doesn't have to be anything fancy, how about that new diner just across the street?" she pleaded.

"I'm busy" he said not looking back. Canary shook her head and frowned, it was like this just about day. She'd ask him out and try every charm in the book but still he stubbornly refused to take a break.

"You've been busy every day every since I've asked you that question!" she called after him as he disappeared into the lockers.

"What's the matter kiddo?" Wildcat asked when he founded Black Canary sitting on one of the gym benches.

"It's Batman, you know I've been asking him out for a long time now but he still keeps refusing." She sighed.

"Kid, Bats is a complicated guy."

"Got that right" she mumbled.

"What I mean is that I really don't think he's the dating type, now here at the JSA none of us have ever teased you about this or really talked to you about it but there are plenty of other guys out there who would love to get a date with you." Wildcat said hopefully. Then noticing her still frowning face he asked "Well I don't know much about this dating business but if you really feel that strongly about him just talk to him about why he won't date you." Wildcat said giving her a pat on the back as he walked away.

The next day Black Canary was decided to follow Wildcats advice and confront him. She had woken up early, at four in the morning when Batman got up to start training. She stood in the hallway that led to the gym and prepared herself when she saw Batman coming.

"You're up early" he said as he prepared to enter.

"Not so fast" she said holding up a hand in front of his face.

"Oh boy" he mumbled.

"Look this will only take a minuet, I've got a question and you'd better have a good answer."

"What's your point?" he asked folding his arms in front of him.

"My point is that I've been asking you to go out with me and you always refuse on grounds that you have something to do r that you're busy. I know it sounds like I'm being a persistent jerk but really why won't you go out with me?"

"Canary…"he began

"What is it? Am I not your type? Am I not pretty enough? Is my hair to long?"

"Canary!" he said with a sharp rise in tone. "If you really want to know I'll tell you." He sighed. "I do not date, ever! You don't know me or my past, I saw my parents killed right in front of me when I was eight years old! The man pulled a gun out and my father tried to stop him, the mugger shot him first and my mother died trying to protect me! My parents were killed for a few pearls and a checkbook, I'm training, no, I've devoted my life to stopping these people so that no other child, man or woman in Gotham City ever has to watch someone they care about get killed by a thug whose out just to make a little cash!" he said, then sighing and noticing that Canary had backed up a little intimidated by his sudden outburst. His head turned towards the ground as he walked towards the door which opened in front of him.

"I take this costume to prey on the cowardly," he said in a low voice "I don't have time to do anything, I am the night, I am the darkness, I am the Batman." He said with his head lifted up as he glared out into the darkness while the door closed in front of him leaving Canary along in the faint moonlight.

**Well, there you go, a short Batman and Canary fic. I wrote this just to show what I thought there relationship might have been like back then. Of course she didn't sto flirting him did she? :P Anyway, please review and please no flames. Until next time.**


End file.
